1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to O/W emulsified cosmetic compositions.
2. Discussion of the Background
An organic ultraviolet absorber for efficiently absorbing ultraviolet rays and an ultraviolet protective powder for scattering ultraviolet rays have been conventionally used for protecting from ultraviolet rays. Titanium dioxide and zinc oxide have been frequently used as the ultraviolet protective powder, and need to be blended into a cosmetic composition in large quantities for protecting from ultraviolet rays. Thus, the problem is that when the cosmetic composition is applied to skin, the skin is whitened, and a dry feeling specific to powders occurs to deteriorate the texture.
In order to suppress such a dry feeling when the cosmetic composition is applied to skin, cosmetic compositions have been proposed employing a pigment that is surface-treated to reduce oil absorption, thus minimizing degreasing of sebum from skin and improving durability of the makeup, water resistance, sebum resistance, texture, ability to avoid transfer of makeup after application, and coloring, while decreasing the burden on the skin. Such compositions are proposed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) 2005-2076, JP-A 2005-2077, and JP-A 2005-2078.
However, even though such a surface-treated pigment is used, a dry feeling may not be sufficiently suppressed and a high moisture retaining property is not obtained.